Desastroso San Valentín
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: A pesar de todo, incluso cuando ya había pasado un año, ella seguía planeando todo, tomando importancia de esas "cosas tontas". Quizás debería relajarse y dejar que todo fuera con la corriente; aunque con todo y eso, era divertido, y lindo, de una extraña y desastrosa forma.


_**¡Ciao!**_

Primero que nada diré que creí que no podría publicar esto acá(?)

 **Confesión de Chocolate no me pertenece, es propiedad de Visuki: Juegos Otome en Español.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto _¡Drabbles, drabbles y más drabbles!_ del foro  Multifandom is the new Black.**

Quiero decir que no hay spoiler alguno del juego, por si las moscas alguna alma inocente se encuentra esto por error antes de jugar el juego, ehem(?)

Quiero aclarar que esta protagonista no tiene un nombre base, tenemos la opción de nombrarla (y creo que la obligación, de hecho xD), y en este caso yo usaré el nombre que le puse para jugar: **An**.

Ojo, eso no es un nombre oficial, lo repito, NO ES OFICIAL-

Ahora, creo que sin mucho más que decir o aclarar, me voy retirando de estas notas para dejarles leer.

(PD: Sé que algunos de ustedes se saltan las notas de autor)

* * *

¿Cómo puede ser esto?

¿Cómo puede estar pasándome esto?

Ah, Dios, soy tan tonta. ¡Y lenta! Darius llegará en unos minutos.

Desde que somos novios él ha planeado todas nuestras citas (las cuales son realmente simples, pero a ambos nos gusta).

Hoy es el Día de San Valentín

Nuestro primer año de noviazgo.

Tenía algo planeado.

¡Estaba listo!

¡PERO LO ARRUINÉ Y YA NO SÉ QUÉ HACER!

¡¿Por qué reloj sigue avanzando?! ¡Qué se detenga!, ¡necesito más tiempo!

Quería preparar sus chocolates favoritos, pero los quemé en la estufa.

Los segundos, se me cayeron al suelo. Tuve que limpiar todo.

 _A la tercera, la vencida_ , ¡pero se congelaron demasiado en el refri!

Ahora están arruinados, Darius no los comerá…

También quería intentar hacer pastelillos. Pero me gasté casi todo en los chocolates. Hice un desastre en la cocina.

Mi madre me ayudó al limpiarlo.

También fui a la tienda a comprar helado, y en lo que venía un par de niños corriendo por la acera me lo tumbaron al suelo.

Qué deprimente.

Qué tristeza.

Que mala suerte.

¿Y si me escondo en mi cuarto hasta mañana?

Sí, eso haré. Subiré a mi cuarto.

Subiré, me pondré la pijama, y me acostaré.

Esto es sólo un sueño, SÓLO UN SUEÑO.

Nada más un mal sueño, del cual despertaré en cualquier momento.

-Hey, tonta, ¿no me piensas abrir?

DEMONIOS.

¡¿Por qué justo tiene que llegar?!

¡Y mi mamá va a la puerta!

¡Mamá, por favor, te lo suplico! ¡NO LE ABRAS!

-¡An!- Y cuando oigo que grita mi nombre se me sube el corazón hasta la garganta

-¡Ahhh! ¡CONPERMISOTENGOQUEIRME!

¿Cuál es la solución a todo problema? Huir hacia la cocina, sí. Soy una genio. Se me ocurren unas fantásticas ideas.

…An, eres tan torpe.

Sinceramente este día no podría ir peor, ¿verdad?

-Oye, ¿pero qué te pasa?- Mientras yo finjo ser parte del refrigerador, él entra en la cocina

Rayos, no funcionó.

-¡N-Nada en lo absoluto!- Negar con la cabeza como demente no sirve tampoco. Oh, diablos, no- Ah, lo siento, Darius

Enarca una ceja confundido- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Abro la puerta del congelador, sacando mi intento fallido (número tres) de chocolates.

No tardo mucho en explicarle todo, en realidad. Y él no tarda en empezar a burlarse. ¡Es tan malo!

-Siempre preocupándote por estas cosas tontas- Tuerce los ojos desinteresado, al menos podría ser más gentil conmigo- Pero eso explica porque tu cabello y tu ropa son un desastre

-¡Darius!

Empieza a reírse a carcajadas, me quita la bandejita con los chocolates y prueba uno. Su cara de desagrado es notoria.

-¡Al menos podrías disimular! No te dije que te los comieras

-Bueno, no están tan mal

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Se encoge de hombros- Como sea, ¿ya quieres que veamos la película o me regreso a mi casa?

-…Ya me voy a conectar el Blue-Ray

-¡Genial! No lo arruines también, ¿vale?

-¡Darius!

Y continúa riéndose.

Qué San Valentín tan desastroso… pero, lo admito, incluso así es divertido.

* * *

Yo no tengo mucho que poner pero escribo igual porque me gusta rellenar las Notas de Autor al principio y en el fin(?)

Les recomiendo apoyar este proyecto:D No estoy en él, obviamente- digo pues. Pero estos chicos realmente se están esforzando, el estilo es verdaderamente bonito, me encanta por encima de todo, ah. A la ilustradora le hago un altarcito, y apuesto que muchos acá también; está genial.

Sin mucho más para decirles (nada, eh), espero que les haya gustado el fic.

Agradezco por leerme, dejar sus comentarios, sus favs y sus follows. Hacen que me crezca el ego(?)

 **An**


End file.
